


Loki and Ofnir

by elephantasmagoric (MCAAZ)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCAAZ/pseuds/elephantasmagoric
Summary: Just a quick sketch of Loki sleeping with Ofnir the wyvern from Kairyn's Once More with Empathy





	Loki and Ofnir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kairyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/gifts).




End file.
